The congo and a dinner
by Lostkid14
Summary: Abby goes to find Carter in the congo. She ends up in the army and in love.


E.R.  
  
Abby the head nurse was on the way to the Congo to find Carter to talk to him. But time she got there Carter was on a date with one of the workers named Mary-Ann. They were at dinner and Abby walked in and Carter was shocked that Abby came all this way just to talk to him. Abby was shocked to see him having dinner with Mary-Ann and ran out crying she ran in to the woods. Carter tried to run after, but she was gone before he got out there. Abby sat down after a while of running and didn't know that the enemy army had spotted her and was going to kidnap her. Kovo one of the army men who was following her, started to like her and tried to get the rest of them to not kill her. Kovo got them to understand and he was placed with the job of getting her to come with him. Abby heard a noise from some bushes behind her and so she jumped. Kovo came out of the bushes with out a gun and came toward Abby. He started to talk to her, but she couldn't understand him so he tried to teach her what he was saying. When Abby saw him she thought to herself, "man I would love to be stuck in the jungle with him." Kovo final got Abby to understand him and she learned his language. Kovo also got to learn English to over the period of time that they were together. Abby felt in love with Kovo and Kovo loved Abby. The rest of the army men agreed that she could stay as long as she would help them take over one of the Red Cross unit. She agreed and they planned how they would take over. Kovo gave Abby a gun and they were about to attack the Red Cross when they heard planes over head. The bomb nearly hit Kovo and Abby, as they got closer to the unit. Kovo got hit when the second one hit Kovo's arm. Abby tied something on his arm till she could get the right equipment to help him. When they got to the Red Cross unit, Abby stole some of the equipment as they were leaving. She didn't know that some of the people were taken as hostages. Two of the hostages were Carter and Mary- Ann. They gave the job of feeding the hostages food and helping them to Abby. They renamed Abby, Keita. Before Abby went to feed and help the hostages she gave Kovo some morphine for the pain and put his arm in a sling. So when Abby went to feed the hostages she told them that her name was Keita. Abby heard that two of the hostages should be helped because they were tortured so that they could get some answers about why they were there. Carter and Mary-Ann planned that when the person who was there to help and feed them they would jump him. They didn't know that it was Abby who was going to help them. So when Abby came in Carter jumped from behind and tackled Abby. Mary-Ann told him to stop by time he was hitting Abby. Abby called for backup and when they pulled Carter off Abby. They told Carter to behavior or they would torture them both more. They asked Abby if she was ok, she said, "I'm fine, but are these the last people to feed and help?" They told her the truth and then she went to help Carter and Mary- Ann. When Abby went in she said, "My name is Keita, can you heard me." Carter recognized, Abby's voice and said, "Abby is that you?" "Sir my name is Keita. How did you know my old name was Abby?" "Abby, I mean Keita, it's Carter." "Carter what are you doing here?" "I was taken by the army. Why are you here?" "I'm part of that army. Ok. I'm here to help you both." Abby went in and then Kovo's boss came in and took Mary-Ann. Carter yelled after them, "Don't hurt her!" Carter tried to talk to Abby and get her to get him out of there, but she knew that if she did Kovo and her probably would be killed. So she just told him no and tried to explain to him why she couldn't help him. Carter didn't understand why she even came in the first place asked her. She told him that she still loved him, but when she saw him with Mary-Ann she got mad. She also told him that Kovo had been there for her and taught her their language. So before Abby left Carter grabbed her and pulled her into him and kissed her. Abby pulled away and told him to tell the men everything they wanted to know. Kovo's boss Neito that they probably would need a translator to help them understand what Carter or Mary-Ann was saying. He agreed and let Abby come in and translate for them. So Abby went in and translated what they were saying to Carter and Mary- Ann. She told them that they wouldn't hurt them as long as they joined him and his army. Of course Carter and Mary-Ann both said no but Abby told Neito yes and she told them that if they didn't agree to join that he would tortured and then kill them. She told them that she knew that from experience and they let her live cause she joined them. Carter said that he would join after that, but Mary-Ann said no and Neito told one of the guards to take her to the room. Abby knew what they were going to do. She tried to get them to reconsider what they were going to do but they pushed her back into Carter and slammed the door. Carter caught Abby and asked her what they were going to do she told him that the room was where they would torture Mary-Ann until she was dead or she gave in to them. Carter knew that Mary-Ann would never give into their will. Abby told the guard to let her out, but hew told her, "Keita, I can't let you out Neito told me if I let you out he would kill me." "What do you mean?" Abby started to get worried that he wouldn't let her out until Mary-Ann was dead. "Keita I'm sorry but I have to listen to my orders." "Fine then tell Kovo that I love him and I'll be home in a little bit." "Ok." Then Carter asked her why they wouldn't let her out. She told him that Neito had told the guard to keep her in there till Mary-Ann was dead or gave up. Carter needed someone to help him learn the language. He counted on Abby to help him. But he knew that if he got her in trouble that she probably wouldn't have any more chance. So he just gave up for Abby's sake. Abby knew that Carter had come attached to Mary-Ann and also could stand to see him so miserable. So she told the guard that instead of killing Mary-Ann to take Abby in her place. Neito then realized how much Carter meant to her and how much she could stand to see someone get hurt. So Neito let Mary-Ann go and the guard grabbed Abby so hard by the throat and it made her lose focus. Carter grabbed Abby's arm before they could get her out and started to pull he tried to tell them to leave her alone. But they still pulled on her by her throat. Then Kovo came and told them to stop in their language, and took Abby in to Carter he told him in English to help her. So Carter and Mary- Ann helped her. Kovo went to Neito and told him if he wanted to torture someone to torture him. So Neito took him instead and put him really close to the door so that Abby could hear them torture him. When Abby woke up she could hear screaming from next door she realized that Kovo told Neito to take him instead and she tried to get them to leave him alone. She was crying and Carter tried to comfort her, but then she stood up and yelled, "It's all your fault if I didn't come here to find you and tell you how much I loved you. Kovo would never be in this mess!" "I'm sorry Abby, I just needed some time away from Chicago." Carter said. "While I was here I fell in love with Kovo and he loved me and now their going to kill him." Abby then went into a corner and told him to stay away from her. About two hours after she still could hear him screaming for help. She couldn't stand it anymore and she broke down. Carter despite her warning came over to her and held her in his arms. She didn't fight back thought she just sat there in his arms crying. Carter and Mary-Ann hadn't made it official that they were dating so Mary-Ann didn't mind too much, but she did wish that Carter didn't know Abby before he came to the Congo. Mary-Ann became jealous of Abby, cause she knew Carter before her and they used to live together. Carter didn't realize that Mary-Ann didn't really like Abby and him being so close, but he didn't really care as long as Abby still had some feelings for him. Carter knew that his heart would tell him how his feelings were and they told him that Abby was the one he truly loved. Mary-Ann was starting to get anger with Carter. So she took it out on the guard out side the door and then Neito came in and took Mary-Ann outside to his private room and they talked about what to do about Carter and Abby getting so close. They decided that they might actually be a good couple as well as them being a good couple too. So they let Abby stay with Carter. When they let Abby take Carter out of the jail cell, she saw Kovo's body lying in the middle of the yard. She started crying and then took Carter to her house. As Abby took Carter to her house she could see the rest of the troops look at her with this disapproval type of look. Then Neito came in to Abby's house and told her to leave and never come back and to take Carter with her. When she heard this she was so happy that she could final leave. But Carter thought about Mary-Ann and what they might do to her. He asked Abby to talk to Neito about her. So Abby went up to Neito and asked him about Mary-Ann. He told her that she wanted to stay and was going to get married to him. So then Abby went back to Carter and told him what Neito told her. So the next morning they left the camp and headed to the airport. When they got to Chicago the next day everyone was asking them what had happened since they had been gone for at least 3 months. They told everyone their own story and then went back to work. A couple of days later an FBI agent and his partner came to talk to them about what had happened and where Mary- Ann was. So they told them their stories and told them that Mary-Ann wanted to stay in the Congo. Then Abby and Carter went back to work and then went out to dinner with Kovac, Sam, and Josh. While they were at dinner a man came in with a gun and told everyone to empty out their pockets and take their watches off and no one would get hurt. But Carter, Abby, Kovac, Sam, and Josh refused to give up their stuff and money. So then they could hear police siren in the back round of the man yelling and told him to get out while he could. But the man was stubborn and wouldn't get out while the police weren't there. Then the man grabbed Sam and told them to either give him the money or he would kill Sam. 


End file.
